


Arrival

by DanjaBlue



Series: Beta Blues [1]
Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode: s01e04 Absolute Candor, Gen, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanjaBlue/pseuds/DanjaBlue
Summary: Seven arrives on La Sirena. R&R.
Series: Beta Blues [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643098
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The statistics I've cited are my own creation. They are not Trek canon in any way.

“There's something different about you,” said Seven to the EMH as he sealed the wound on her forehead with the DermaWand.

“Really?” the EMH asked. “What?”

“You have hair,” Seven replied. “The last guy I dealt with, he was as bald as a billiard ball.”

“Oh, yes. The Mark Ones,” the EMH replied as he finished sealing the wound. “That's been some years ago.”

“I've read Admiral Janeway's file on you,” said Picard.

“You and a good portion of Starfleet,” Seven replied flippantly.

“You've racked up some impressive statistics,” Picard continued. “Former Borg drone. Twenty years in the Collective. Eighteen years of combat experience. Over nine thousand assimilations. Eight hundred seventy-five confirmed kills. Four years aboard Voyager ...”

“And a partridge in a pear tree,” Seven shot back.

"You're the closest thing to a Borg Commander Starfleet has ever encountered," said Picard.

“What's this 'Voyager'?” Rios asked.

“I served four years aboard the U.S.S. Voyager,” Seven explained.

"You were on _VOYAGER?_ " Rios exclaimed, his jaw agape. "She was out in the _DELTA QUADRANT!_ "

Seven nodded. She then added, “I've done a lot of things I regret.”

“I know the feeling,” Picard replied. He then added, “You're now Seven of Nine?”

“Don't _START_ ,” Seven growled. “Janeway spent four years trying to resurrect the dead. That person died the day I was assimilated.”

* * *

Dr. Jurati sat in a nearby chair, performing a search on a PADD. _Seven of Nine … Voyager … Borg._

The search returned an article entitled, “The Unexplained: Whatever Happened to the Hansens?”

Dr. Jurati clicked on the article. Staring back at her from the PADD was a picture of a six-year-old Annika Hansen a.k.a. Seven of Nine.

Dr. Jurati mentally aged the picture forty years. _She's Annika Hansen,_ she thought. _Annika Hansen is on_ OUR _ship!_

_No wonder she's touchy,_ she thought.

* * *

“I know what you're going through,” said Picard.

“You don't have a clue,” Seven replied darkly. “You had Mama Starfleet to come to your rescue. I _didn't_.

“I was _FORGOTTEN_ for twenty years. Voyager found me by _ACCIDENT!_

“Don't flatter yourself,” Seven shot back. “Don't think for a moment that you know what I've been through.

“You and I were both assimilated. It begins and ends _there._ ”


	2. Chapter 2

_"The CIC is none too pleased with Admiral Picard," said Admiral Townsend._

_"What has he done_ NOW? _" Admiral Janeway asked._

_"He had the stones to waltz into her office and ask for a_ SHIP _and a_ CREW!" _Admiral Townsend exclaimed. "Can you believe_ THAT?"

_"Sounds like typical Jean-Luc to me," said Janeway._

* * *

_"I need a favor," said Janeway over the subspace transceiver._

_The last time I did you a favor, I came_ THIS _close to being eaten by a Bulsarian sand worm, Seven of Nine thought._

_"What is it?" Seven asked, guarding her thoughts._

_"It's about Admiral Picard," said Janeway._

_"What about him?"_

_"He's not well," said Janeway. "He has Irumodic Syndrome."_

_"That's nasty," said Seven._

_"Yes, it is."_

_"What does this have to do with_ ME?" _Seven asked._

_"He's ventured out into the Beta Quadrant."_

_"WHAT?"_

_"He's traveling through the Beta Quadrant on a ship called the La Sirena," Janeway repeated. "I'm asking you to watch over him."_

_"Would you mind being more specific?" Seven asked. "It's a rather large quadrant and I don't have time to go chasing after a_ SHIP!"

_"We have subspace telemetry signals from La Sirena indicating that he's in the region of the planet Vashti," said Janeway. "He may be headed there."_

_"Understood."_

_"This is a most delicate matter," said Janeway. "Do you remember his performance on FNN?"_

_"How can I forget?"_

_"I'm speaking to you over my personal subspace transceiver," said Janeway. "He's in grave danger. There are many in Starfleet who are none too pleased with his little stunt on live holo-TV._

_"He's old. He's ninety-four. He's not the person he was twenty years ago."_

_That makes_ TWO _of us, Seven thought._

_"As I've said, this is a most delicate matter," said Janeway. "I want the best for him. And around here, the Best ... means_ YOU."


End file.
